


Just to watch the dust fly

by TheArtsDemon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsDemon/pseuds/TheArtsDemon
Summary: As if you could read this. As if it was loud enough. As if I understood how poetry works.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just to watch the dust fly

Since we switched places I  
Screaming  
Bang on the glass  
Tear at the papers  
Dig and  
Dig into the air that isn't  
Solid or mystical enough  
To get me home.

I picture it in song with guitars and a voice  
More beautiful than mine  
More haunting than just the words, just like this  
More likely to get your attention.

Since we switched places sometimes  
White lines lie still and pale for years  
Sometimes  
Sometimes I trace them red now as if  
They could lead me back to you  
(In a good way.)  
They lead me back to you  
(Not in a good way.)

I think about how much you'd hate us like this  
The disappointment in your eyes  
The disappointment in my eyes  
The way that one time you said you'd rather destroy her  
Than lose her to this kind of world, well

Turns out she loves that kind of world  
Lives that kind of world, as best as I can tell, anyway  
For having lost her  
(For having lost sight of her)  
But me?

Well, you lost me.


End file.
